Normally, a host computer as a versatile information processing apparatus such as a personal computer or the like and a printer are connected by wire. Such wired connection adopts a USE cable, parallel cable (complying with the Centronics standards (USA)), Ethernet®, and the like.
In recent years, digital cameras have prevailed increasingly, and the recording quality of printers has improved as high as silver halide photos. Hence, there are many chances of printing images sensed by such digital camera by printers.
In order to print an image sensed by a digital camera, it is a common practice to transfer that image to a personal computer, and to print it by operating an application program that runs on the personal computer.
However, a digital camera user requires a personal computer when he or she wants to print sensed images, and much time and labor are required from when the user turns on the personal computer until he or she launches an application to print an image. Hence, such processes are far from an easy print process.
In consideration of such situation, the present applicant has proposed some techniques that directly connect a printer and digital camera by wire.
However, since such wired connection requires a connection cable as a matter of course, a demand has arisen for wireless information transmission, and wireless communications have begun to be used in communications between peripheral devices (e.g., a printer and digital camera).
Hence, the current connection method of wireless communication devices between peripheral devices will be explained first.
Note that expression “establish a communication channel” in the following description means not only to set a wireless link but also to establish a logical channel (network layer or transport layer in the OSI reference model) to allow data communications between devices.
FIG. 25 is a flow chart showing the conventional method for searching for a printer to which data is to be transmitted from a digital camera when the adhoc mode of a wireless LAN is used as wireless communication means. FIG. 25 shows a flow chart executed when a new digital camera is brought into an existing wireless LAN communication system in the adhoc mode, and establishes connection to the printer.
Referring to FIG. 25, when the digital camera is connected to the printer in the adhoc mode, an ESSID (Extend Service Set Identify) is set in the digital camera (step S2501), a channel used in a wireless communication is set (step S2502), the adhoc mode as a wireless communication mode is set (step S2503), and devices on the wireless network are searched (step S2504). Then, the user selects a printer to be used in a print process from the devices on the wireless network (step S2505), thus establishing a communication channel.
However, in such prior art, since a plurality of partners of wireless communications may be found, a selection process is indispensable even when only one partner is found.